Generally, laundry treating apparatuses can include a dryer for drying laundry, a washer for washing laundry, and the like. Particularly, since a detergent or the like can be used for washing, the washer may be equipped with a detergent supplier.
A detergent supplier can have a multitude of detergent storage spaces configured to store different kinds of detergents, respectively. The detergent supplier can also have a multitude of flow passages configured to supply the detergents respectively stored in the detergent storage spaces to a tub having the laundry kept therein. In use, a user can input a predetermined amount of detergent to the detergent supplier.